


Exes and O's

by WhoknewZeus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Cake, Dramatic, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love ya guys, M/M, Rim job, Rimming, Smut, Who reads these?, drunk stuff, graphic sex scene, please don't read if you can't stand those type of things, they get a little violent, very sexual yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Calum and Luke actually dated before the band was formed, but broke up because of how horrible they treated each other. Now that they are no longer together, they can't help but want the significant other back. Read as they face unrequited feelings and the fear of becoming what they used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes and O's

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Cake ._. I believe it's a problem, but like all problems, it will be taken care of! And so, I written a Cake fanfic! Please enjoy it and I shouldn't warn you that this is a slash story and all that stuff. You should know what you are reading and if you do not like it (because of obvious reasons such as against real life shipping, anit-cake, homophobia, etc.) but continue to read on, you are sadly an idiot and please just stop reading this at this point. That will be your ONLY warning...
> 
> A fairly long, wordy, decent one-shot that took most of my spring break to write. However, my writing is still rusty so please forgive me if you do not like how it was written.

It was already awkward enough to be in an overly touchy band, but to have his ex be part of it made it all rougher. Calum Hood, member of 5 Seconds of Summer, used to date his other band member, Luke Hemmings. They dated before the band got put together, but this was not much of a problem since they mutually made an agreement on their break up. However, it was still overall  _awkward_.

Especially when they shared their little intimate moments together, then things would really become a one-way trip to embarrassment-town. Like that time when Calum nuzzled really close to Luke when they were watching a movie together and Ashton caught them while he was doing a Keek. Or when Michael accidentally pushed Luke forward while he was talking to Calum and his face collided with Calum's and it looked like they were in a really messy kiss. Or the plenty of times where during a meet-and-greet Luke had the tendency to pick Calum up in bridal style.

Yeah, it was like the universe was telling them to get back together, but they just weren't ready for the relationship.

In the past when they were dating, one of them would get excessively jealous of the other if another human being crossed a certain personal boundary and that would have led to a major argument that following night. Then Luke would nag to Calum that he was not serious enough around him and how it stressed him out, but Calum would interject by saying something like, "You're the idiot that chose to date me!"

Overall, they could have done a better job for each other. But no compromise was reached between them, just vain complaints. So the same mistakes were repeated, the same arguments used, the same words to destroy the other's ego. They built a relationship out of insecurities and misunderstandings, they actually didn't know how they got the courage to ask each other out if they had such differences.

On a more favorable note, Luke and Calum became more friendlier once they broke up. Especially when the band was formed, Luke and Calum knew they had to set aside their past in order for them to make their future career a success. It was an auspicious step forward, but there were moments where Luke and Calum locked yearning stares with each other like they had something important to say but the adjectives, nouns, adverbs, and verbs never came out.

Michael threw a party one night, and things obviously went out of hand. There were people crowding the living room, rather any of the members knew them or not was a mystery, and the booze was almost everywhere. Luke stayed sober because he believed there was fun in not being drunk, while Calum found the opposite of it. The noir was drunk out of his mind that it was a miracle that he could stand or function at all.

The Kiwi zigzagged towards a small group of friends that Luke was talking to, and began slurring complete nonsense at him because he was drunk and the suppressed words he held were finally being said in all the wrong ways. "Y'know, Lukz? I dought yu were hadzsome every nite wii arhcued. 'U'd never kiz meh likte I waz somethung desease!"

"Cal, you probably should go to sleep now. You had quite enough to drink tonight, buddy. Your words don't make much sense anymore." Luke giggled like he was used to this already, when in reality he wanted to argue that Calum was wrong and he wanted to kiss him with all the love that could have been. But they tried it before and it didn't work, so it's time to move on.

"I nuh wanda!" Calum whined as he almost tripped over absolutely nothing. Luke laughed about it as he picked the boy up, then he apologized to all his friends about Calum's untimely manner and left with Calum draped over his shoulder.

"C'm on, Cal. Time for bed." Luke articulated as they entered Calum and Ashton's room. Luckily, no one was humping on any of the beds so things looked nice for the moment.

"Stay, plez." Calum drunkenly muttered with such a low and husky tone, how was Luke supposed to say no? But Calum was drunk and he had no right to take advantage while his friend was bunkers in the thought-maker.

"Sorry, Cal. I gotta go, enjoy your sleep." Luke carefully laid out Calum on the bed before he kissed him on the cheek and left. That was the most his drunk ex was going to get out of him, anyway.

* * *

The morning after was peaceful; red plastic cups almost found everywhere on the floor, there were still some people lying around knocked out, and Luke found an interesting sight of a half-naked Michael covered in penis drawings. Ashton was on the couch with some girl as they slept soundly, and Luke already knew where the final member was so that left clean-up duty to him.

However, Luke was a lazy piece of turd and decided to blow it off until all the guys were awake. It was a good thing Luke stayed sober after all.

"Okay, why is the living room so loud this early?" Calum whined when there was absolutely nothing playing in the background. Just a few birds singing in the distance and the tranquility of the morning. But everything in Calum's head was buzzing and ringing, so it made him a lot more easier to agitate.

"Just sleep it off, you shouldn't be awake anyway." Luke smiled at the other.

"Oh, well, okay. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Kay." Luke chirped. He was lucky to find an empty bowl and proceeded to find the other utensils that was integral for cereal. Once again, he was lucky to find a spoon and retrieved his favorite box of cereal from the cabinet. Now he just needed to find some milk, which was located in the fridge. However, he had a weird feeling that all the party people raided their fridge, so he was predicting to see no milk in sight.

When he opened the refrigerator, he noticed a lot of things missing and messy, but the milk was still there! "Fuck yes." Luke cursed in victory.

When he opened the milk carton, a toxic and rotting smell emanated from it. Luke gagged at the repugnant sensation and chucked the milk down the trash bin.

"Fuck me." The blond sulked as he ate his cereal raw, and it tasted beyond dry and overly sweet. It was definitively missing an important aspect.

* * *

Michael and Ashton were in the living room playing the Xbox 360, while Luke was in Calum's room practicing their sounds together. They were being responsible by mastering their skills as the band's guitarists while the others played video games, but whatever. Calum secretly enjoyed being alone with Luke, because it gave him the luxury of indulging in the blond's physical appearance.

"I'm bored, Cal. Let's go play with the rest of the boys." Luke remarked as he gently placed his guitar against the edge of Calum's bed.

"How about we stay here and just talk? I kinda don't want to be with them at the moment." Calum retorted.

"Oh come on, I know you aren't insinuating me that you don't want to play Fifa with them." Luke chuckled lightly, causing the other male's heart to jump a bit.

"You know what? You can go ahead, I think I'll just go to sleep."

"No way! Come on, what's wrong, Calum? What got you acting this way?" Luke pouted as the noir went straight to his bed.

The Kiwi stretched out as Luke tried to lay next to him. As a result, they got entangled in each other, eyes longing for the other's attention. They waited for one of them to say something, but the silence was quite pleasant. It would be a shame to disturb now, but Calum went for the kill anyway.

"This is hard, the whole ex-boyfriends thing?" He timidly asked.

"I guess, but it was worth it for this band to work out like we want it to." Luke smiled with hope in his eyes.

"Yeaah..." Calum retreated his words, afraid to articulate the wrong things again.

"I think it's nice that we can be all friendly like this, instead of, y'know, fighting and trying to rip out each other's hair." Luke stated as he sat up.

The room was slightly messy with random articles of clothes being found in not so appropriate places. The bed creaked every time they made a single movement, and the air in the room was mellow. Just a warm feeling that made them feel more comfortable around the other, like there was never a past between them and everything was all right.

"Yeah." Calum looked at the plasma eyes and froze on the spot. He instantly remembered whenever they fought, he would always look Luke in the eye and then feel remorseful. Suddenly, he felt defensive gazing at such wonderful orbs. He needed to touch Luke, see if he wanted them together again. Maybe even give them another shot at this ideal thing called love.

"Well, I suppose I'm tired too. G'night, Cal." Luke stood up and stretched, pushing out his chest as his arms widen. Calum almost spoke out but caught himself before he did, the words tangled in his vocal cords. With a farewell wave Luke was gone out the door, leaving the Kiwi to sigh in frustration knowing he could have handled the situation differently.

The shadows settled in and grew larger around the corners of the room. Calum laid with his eyes wide open, his heartbeat pounding steadily. He berated himself every time Luke appeared in his head, because it was not right to think of someone whom he fought with one too many times.

However, it was nice and safe to think of Luke. The thought of his blond wrapping his arms tightly against his neck, leaving little kisses around his cheeks, nose, and especially his neck. The image was becoming too vivid in Calum's head, his chest squeezed at him and his heart lost control of its pace.

Was it always this hard to move on? The band member thought. Thoughts were clouding his concentration to sleep, he resisted with his best, although, he couldn't do it. The same process occurred over and over again, he was trying to get some sleep. It looked like he was stuck with a busy mind for the night. He might as well just go to Michael and Ashton and see if they are still up for a game or two.

* * *

"How's it going, Cal?" Michael greeted the other member. Ashton went off to bed earlier so it was just him and the bassist.

"Nothun' really. Just really tired of thinking." Calum exasperated from himself. He sat on the couch, a respectable distance apart from Michael but also close enough.

They sat in peace for a few moments before the boy with dark fuchsia hair broke the pleasant air between them, "Did you and Luke fight again? You guys aren't even dating anymore, y'know?"

"What are you talkin' about? You immediately think Luke and I are fighting again?"

"Well, I didn't hear any angry sex grunts or moans coming out of your door, so I guess you guys are giving each other the silent treatment or somethin'."

"Jesus," Calum closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, "Luke and I are not fighting! Actually, we are getting along quite well, for your information!"

He was beginning to stress himself out too much. What a nuisance to think he could actually live happily when they broke up. The bassist sunk deep into the couch and his anger was starting to pent up.

"Then what went wrong, mate?" Michael concernedly asking.

"Nothing, really. Just the fact I'm falling for Luke all over again, and-"

But Michael cut Calum off with a smirk plastered over his smooth face, "And you're afraid that it would end up just like before? With all the late nights where you guys just yell at each other endlessly? And the mess you guys leave behind 'cause you guys are violent fuckers?"

"Oh gimme me a break! We are not like that!" Calum scoffed at the guitarist, a bit frustrated since it was no lie.

"Don't test me, Cal. One time you guys broke two guitars, Luke bit you hard enough to start bleeding, and when the fighting cooled down, you two looked exactly like Mr. and Mrs. Smith after they were done fighting. Just except the whole sex scene thing." Michael retorted back.

Of course Calum chuckled, but still serious about the matter. Maybe Michael was right, maybe Calum was afraid to take the dive because of how bad it was the first time. Maybe Calum didn't want to fall in love again, maybe he just wanted to have fun and not focus on being stuck to someone for the rest of his life. All the possibilities the poor noir tried to turn to, but all of them were nothing but mere excuses to avoid his feelings for Luke.

It's aggravating...

* * *

*Flashback*

_"You always flirt with other girls when I'm around, Calum! That was okay to do at first, but I think you are pushing it too far, Hood! I saw how she kissed you and you let her!" Luke blasted Calum as they entered his room, which was shared with Michael. They were at a party and when things crossed the line, Luke had to take everyone home. Even a mildly drunk and cranky Calum as well._

_"Oh get over it, you weirdo. Just one kiss. It's not like I'm dating her!" Calum defended himself as he locked the door, well-aware that they are going to need some alone time._

_"Well, clearly, you pay more attention to some girl with a top too short and drunk beyond her comprehension rather than spending time with, should I say, 'your' boyfriend!" Luke stated, obtrusively angry and jealous. He was a volcano of emotion, just fuming with negativity._

_They faced each other with an impression that they were going to bat at the other. Calum's fists tightened as he tried to held in his discomfort, and Luke was trying so hard not to cry in front of the world's biggest asshole. They gave themselves a few seconds to think about their next words before verbally attacking again. Calum seemed to be the first one to think of something to say. Alas, it was not what Luke hoped it was._

_"I can't fucking stand you like this. You're nothing but a whiny bitch, just shut up and get over it. At the end of the day, I'm still with you and you still have me. Are we done with this pointless argument?" Calum went to Luke's bed and just collapsed on it, tired of the whole predicament._

_"You think this is sooo trivial to you? I can't fucking believe you right now, Calum. You are just, just..." Luke stringed together hateful words that he knew would hurt the other, but stopped because it was wrong to use hate to defeat hate._

_However, when Calum swiftly got up and slapped him across the face, there was no way of stopping him from his next course of action. His whole mind erupted and nothing was sane or thought out rationally, words just came out of Luke's mouth like he was going to kill Calum, and more fury came out of Calum's. Nothing was resolved and they just cracked.  
_

_"You did not, and may I repeat, did not just slap me, Calum Hood."_

_The banging on the door became louder, the shouts from the other side was increasing, and the two were still trapped in the room ready to murder the other. Luke had thrown shoes at him, tried to chuck a guitar, tried to even smash another guitar against Calum, and tackled the equally hurt Kiwi to the ground._

_A few punches did land on Calum's face, but Luke also suffered the same fate. There was a point where Luke bit Calum's forearm really hard that he drew blood. Then again, that was not the only place bleeding as it also showed on their face._

_They actually fought over something so stupid as jealousy. They could have handled everything more smoothly, but the sentences they said were just not phrased right. Everything was just a horribly written dialogue and they had to pay for it. They just wanted to things to work out, that's all._

_"I can't believe I'm dating you!" Luke shouted as he tried to fix his undeniably messy hair._

_"No, I can't believe I'm dating you! You shitty ass boyfriend!" Calum yelled louder. Faintly in the background Ash and Mike's voice tried to permeate through the door and into the room, but there was no hope or turning back after the fists were collided with someone's face._

_And that was the sick punchline; there was no going back. They signed the end of their love story from the moment they made violence as a response to their scolding of the other male. Apparently, Calum was still a tad drunk and his mind was not properly functioning, but Luke didn't count that as an extenuating circumstance for being an absolute dick towards him. Plus, they do say you speak more of the truth once you're dying, a child, or drunk._

_"I think, I think we have to break up. We just aren't right for each other, you stinkin' drunk." Luke stammered, tears threatening to trickle._

_"You're the idiot that chose to date me. We don't even kiss like how I kissed that girl. I bet she would be twice the better lover than you could ever accomplish." Calum rebuked, anger and hurt clouding his words._

_Luke stood in shock at what Calum was saying, then reprocessed the whole thing to make sure he was understanding everything correctly. That's when he decided that was it, they were finished talking and finished for their so called 'relationship'. Game. Fuckin'. Over._

__His eyes gave out and the rancor they faced was a definite sign about their already dying relationship._ The tears left a dry line on Luke's peach face, and he felt tragically hopeless for the first time. Oddly, Luke couldn't give up Calum. It was like he was getting something highly precious to him cut right off his heart and it stung, no, stabbed him like a large knife._

_Everything was throbbing in pain and Luke's sense of feeling that wasn't pain was numb instead. He gave Calum one long, good stare before he smiled brokenheartedly and said_ _"You're right, I'm an idiot. Thanks, for everything... But give this fool one little favor before he goes."_

_"Don't speak in third per-" Calum got interrupted by a soft pair of lips against his, and the metallic taste gave him a wild sensation. It was such an exotic and intoxicating flavor, Calum felt disgusted trying to indulge in it. Luke opened up enough for Calum's tongue to slip right through and explore blindly. Calum clearly wanted to push for more, but Luke pulled away before it could go anywhere else._

_The look they gave each other had something that could be described as agony and love. Not staying for another second longer, Luke rushed to the door and unlocked it; instead of escaping the situation, his friends pushed him back in as they entered and they had the band talk all together. In addition to being forced to forgive each other._

_But knowing how stubborn the two can be, Calum and Luke didn't officially forgive each other until after the band's first practice and seeing that they really had a similar dream that needed to be achieve as fast as possible - if they just put the fights and relationship stuff behind them and try to work things out._

*End of flashback*

* * *

Luke woke up to the sound of his alarm playing its annoying melody. It was a glossy type of day that made Luke want to hiss the light away, but once he adjusted to the sunlight outside, he felt optimistic that his day was going to go amazing. Or at least something that comes close.

The blond first shuts off the blasted alarm that was coming from his phone and went to find some clothes that seemed appropriate to wear for such a happy weather, then get out of the room and take a shower. Unless somebody was already using the bathroom, then he had to wait it out a bit.

There was a little sleepover happening at the living room, though. Seems to Luke that Michael and Calum decided to sleep on the couch while playing video games. It was not like it was first, though. So moving on with his day, he traveled through the huge house until he reached the bathroom.

"You and Calum fine? Michael and I didn't hear any sex sounds coming out, so did you guys go with the silent treatment this time?" Ashton's voice scared the penguin loving member from behind.

"A-Ash?" Luke turned to see the other member more clearly, "Oh, well, we didn't fight or anything. But there is certainly sexual tension hiding in our friendship."

"You two severely need to get in bed together, and I don't mean the sleepy time, either. " Ashton retorted, trying to leave not-so-discreet hints.

"Screw you, Ash, I just happened to like my friendship with my ex quite well." Luke remarked as he opened the bathroom door and shut it.

However, the blond did contemplate over his friend's words. As unbelievable as it sounds, Luke was a virgin and he never even got that far with someone besides kissing. He was pretty sure Calum had plenty of experience with girls, but with guys must be bizarre to him. Because Calum was always with girls but made a special exception to love Luke.

So yeah it was a strange and uncharted subject to Luke, the thought of having sex with someone -especially if that someone was Calum- made things more unpleasant to him. The guitarist only ever needed to make out with someone just to mess with Calum's tolerance and to give the bassist a taste of his own medicine. But jealousy was such an ugly tactic to use to Luke, but it got him the attention he needed.

God, that made him realize how shitty and immature they were as boyfriends. They certainly shown that they needed a lot of assistance to make something between them work, that's something to agree on.

But the image of seeing Calum totally devoted to him and stark naked was, well,  _hot_. The way Luke imagined Calum was a gorgeous sight; Calum shirtless, revealing his tattoo on his pecs that Luke always wanted to caress gently, then be tempted to lick the toned out skin as if it was a dripping ice cream in the summer time. Then Calum would slowly strip down his boxer brie...

Nope, that's enough.

Luke understood pretty well those were naughty thoughts and not children-safe. He's just going to take a nice, relaxing shower and then start his day without those scandalous thoughts.

That was absolutely no way to see your ex, even if they happen to be a very energetic and sexy ex. There are some lines meant to stay behind and not cross, Luke knew that much as a fact.

* * *

Ashton, Calum, and Michael were all in the kitchen together as they awaited Luke to make an appearance. None of them made a noise except the crunching sound that came from their mouths as they munched on their morning cereal.

To Calum it felt like hours, probably because he was gradually becoming needy for his favorite blond member's presence. Then again, it's too early for his brain to fully operate and he barely even had enough sleep since Michael kept him up playing Fifa and Halo: Reach.

Luke soon came and took his share of cereal. They all sat together as the morning sun rose higher and made the living space excessively bright. A few groans escaped from them, but Luke stayed optimistic and positive. It was just the perks of being an early person, while the other members suffered because they are nocturnal creatures and detest sunlight.

"What a beautiful day we are having, I'm lucky I get to spend it with you three, even if you guys are all cranky as shit." Luke muttered as he continued to devour his cereal.

Everyone chuckled in unison, then began talking to one another. It quickly got lively once someone disposed of the awkward atmosphere they were sharing.

Luke finished up a conversation with Ashton and placed his bowls in the sink. Luckily, it was not his turn to clean the dishes.

"Hey Lukey, I'm going to borrow your beanie for the upcoming party, is that cool?" Calum gently asked. The band was going to some rich person's house in a few days to party hard.

"Oh yeah, sure. No problem!" Luke responded too quick, maybe a little too careless. But it was just a beanie and nothing too personal, so this one slides with him.

"Thanks, man!" Calum got up to hug the guitarist, also prolonging the embrace because he needed it.

"Okay, you're not dating anymore, break it up." Ashton interjected. The two stuck their tongue at him in a synchronized manner.

* * *

The day of the party arrived fairly quick and the darkness settled in. Various electronic music was playing more than audibly and there were strangers everywhere. Fortunately, this was not at the band's house or else clean-up would be a bitch. Luke still stuck to his belief of having fun without getting drunk while the others scoffed at him still.

It was all too familiar but if Luke learned anything from the past, it was that when everyone is buzzed and he still remains sober; he gets the last laugh and the hilarious memory of his friends spewing all the substances in their stomach over the floor or toilet. Luke actually had no idea why he thought that was funny, but it was.

Luke wandered around the crowd until he saw Calum talking to some girl leaning against a wall, they laughed together about something. The jealousy still lingering in his heart, the guitarist decided it was best for them to find someone nice because they honestly deserved it.

Although, it still all felt wrong; Calum should be chatting with him, he should be trying to pin him as his number one priority. Those thoughts were all nothing but just hopeful wishes, Luke seriously needed to find someone and  _fast_.

And just like that, he easily found a guy that looked fairly decent. The stranger was wearing plaid button up, black skinny jeans and pull back hair with the sides trimmed. His hair was a nice coffee color, which also coincidentally matched his eyes. It was a good thing the man was already showing interest in Luke by smiling at him and offering him to dance.

Of course Luke accepted, he was going to have a good time and not sulk over past boyfriends. The deafening music continued to play, Luke could not comprehend what was happening because one second he was dancing with the guy and next he was making out with him against the wall.

However, Luke was unaware that Calum was watching from afar. The Kiwi was slowly getting aggravated each time the man touched Luke and made him shiver. It was a good idea that Calum had not touched nor drank one cup of booze since they arrived. But now he had the urge to claim Luke right there, but he needed a front for them to be alone first.

An idea magically appeared in his head and without really thinking it through, he decided to implement it. Calum asked random people to throw their booze at him and many of which refused to, but one girl decided to shrug at him and just flung her cup forward. Now his upper half was drenched in alcohol and thanked the girl before quickly leaving to find Luke.

The blond was still in the same place doing the same thing. Thank god, they didn't advance any further.

Taking a deep breath, Calum put up a pretense of being drunk. He staggered towards Luke and tapped his shoulder, "Cal? Oh my god! You reek of alcohol! Why are you wet?" Luke quickly jumped him with concern.

"Luuuke! Iuh Wunnah... bedroom... Hoooomme." Calum practically made a fool of himself in front of Luke and the stranger next to him. He spun his head around slowly and made it seem like he was going to fall over any minute.

"Hey, I'm just going to go. I had fun, take care of your, um, friend." The guy said as he smiled lightly at Luke then escaped to the crowd, leaving them together at last.

The blond let out an annoyed sigh before he grabbed the bassist's arm and dragged them out of the party. Once they reached beyond the walls of the house and into the darkness of the outside world, they were immediately greeted with a chilling gust against their face.

"God, Cal. What am I going to do about you? I know you smell horrible after a few drinks, but this is by far beats the rest." Luke said since they were alone.

The two had to grab a taxi home, Luke texted Michael and Ashton that they were going home early because Calum bombarded himself with alcohol. Calum only stayed silent and pretended to sleep on the ride back to the house so his plan could go accordingly.

It took about a half hour before they arrived to their empty house. Luke carried Calum on one shoulder, the noir still staggered but maintained balance as they finally got into the house. Luke first dropped Calum on the couch and then proceeded to go find something to help with Calum's -fake- drunkenness.

When the blond returned, he had a cup of coffee on one hand and a bucket in the other. "I think you need something strong to help sober you up, but I could make some tea if you would prefer that instead."

The other male simply shook his head and grinned at such a kind offer. He took the coffee and blew at it a little, then his smile quickly disappear once he opened his mouth. "Luke, I'm actually not drunk."

"What are you trying to say?" Luke stood in front of Calum, towering over him and dropping the bucket to the floor.

The noir first set the hot cup on the floor and spoke again, "I faked being drunk so I could get us alone."

Calum gave a cheeky grin, but that didn't soften the slap he got to his face. "Have you gone mad? Or are you just incredibly stupid right now?" Luke uttered as he walked away in disbelief.

Calum suppressed all his anger and followed the teen to the hallway. "Luke! Luke, come on. I'm sorry! I just, let me explain myself."

Luke stopped walking half way through the hall and faced Calum, "Okay, go ahead. Once I feel I heard enough, I'm going to grab a cab and go back to that party and enjoy myself."

"Fine, fair enough. Okay, Luke, listen. I need you back as my boyfriend. I know we fell out of love before, but I can't help but fall for you all over again because you keep being around me and showing me this overly sweet side of you. It's cliche but I want you so bad, Luke. Can you please give us another shot? Like come on, I resisted the complete urge to go rampant when you slapped me back there!" Calum ranted, but also confessed his feelings. At least the teen got straight to it and was honest.

"Jesus Christ, Calum Hood. You go from the biggest douche to ex-boyfriend to best friend and now you are the biggest sap," Luke smirked, but instantly frowned afterwards, "I can't fucking believe you. What can you give me anymore that someone else can't provide? Besides anger, jealousy, and violence? I'm honestly tired of the fights we got, I don't want to revert to that again. I'm not regressing for that, Calum. Nope."

"Well, first of all, I can do this for you whenever you want." Calum stepped into the taller member's space and kissed his neck. He planted even more kisses around the ridge, then sunk his teeth gently into the sensitive skin.

Luke involuntarily shuddered, but gestured Calum to continue. The Kiwi let out a soft laugh and then placed his lips back on the blond's flesh. He then slowly rubbed his nose across one of Luke's neck lines and that immediately made Luke melt. "God, Cal, that's no fair, you know my weakness." Just to validate that point, he replayed the same action which made Luke squirm in response.

That scored a giggle from the bassist, but at this point he needed to seal the deal. He pushed Luke with enough force to shove him down the hall until he was against the bathroom door.

Calum got a bit more rough with his teasing, just to indicate that he wanted Luke excruciatingly. The Kiwi's tongue slipped out and slid up Luke's neck, then transitioned to his earlobe. The blond latched his hands on Calum's shoulders and shut his eyes to the delightful touch. Calum licked at the edge, even slightly nibbled it with his blunt teeth.

It was awesome that they were alone in the house because Calum could make Luke scream as loud as he can and no one would mind. The tall member did oppose that idea since he kept swallowing down any moans every time Calum's teeth made gentle contact with his skin.

Out of the blue Calum speaks,"Oh Luke, lastly, I  _love_  you. I don't usually say that word unless I really do love the person I say it to. Just thought you would like to know that."

Flustered over his ex-boyfriend acting super cute, he still had time to make it back to the party if he just got himself freed. But his heart and mind forced him to stay for the ride, at least he's about to have a blast.

"Oh fuck me already, Calum." Luke mumbled as he hastily collided his lips with the bassist, undoubtedly sexually frustrated as the other band member.

They stumbled over various objects as they tried to get to one of their bedrooms. They opened the door to one of their rooms, they frankly didn't care whose room it was, and continued their sloppy kissing session.

It took quite awhile before they were able to separate for some needed oxygen, but gave little pecks instead as they got themselves undressed. Calum first took off his shirt while Luke glued his eyes to his ex's body like it was a paramount importance. The Aussie watched as the New Zealand boy tried to get out of his black skinnies, and by the sight of it, it seemed that he was having trouble taking them off.

"Need some help, pal?" Luke asked, but Calum shook his head as he struggled to get one leg out of his constricting pants. "Oh Cal, just let me do it, shit."

Luke pushed Calum to the bed and gestured him to sit down as he got on his knees. The Aussie used his 'magic' fingers and somehow easily pried the jeans off of the other male. When the teen threw the jeans to the side, he caught a beautiful view of his Kiwi in nothing but boxers and laid out for him.

The lust consumed Luke and he mimicked the almost-naked teen. After a few seconds of shimming out of his clothes, he, too, was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Maybe it was too presumptuous, but Luke didn't care, as he rested his hands on Calum's thighs and proceeded to close in on the throbbing bulge that was hidden behind the article of clothing.

His jagged breathing went through the material and gave Calum such a hard-on that it was not even funny. He moved his palms up Calum's thigh until he cupped the noir's balls. He gave it wet kisses and tried to suck it through the fabric, which only made it even more damp. The guitarist covered Calum's entire length with saliva that it made Calum physically uncomfortable to be in his undergarments.

Disorientated, he was moaning wildly all over the room and calling out the blond's name. That was certainly on the big list of turn on's that Luke had, there was no question to that. He loved the way Calum's voice sounded so needy and lost in pleasure that he was just asking for more from him.

"Exes shouldn't be doing these type of things, you know?" Luke taunted as he pulled down Calum's boxers down. When the waistband went down far enough that Calum's cock could be released, it made a movement that was like a door spring when its pulled back and let go. It kind of made Luke giggle to see it happen, but regained seriousness quickly.

"Just shut the fuck up, Luke. You talk too much." Calum remarked, obviously annoyed.

"Okay, okay." Luke laughed.

The Australian grabbed the other male's manhood and gave it a single, slow jerk. He started with a slow pace, then gradually increasing it. Of course, that was not all he could do; Luke licked the head as he continued to stroke his ex. The taste was strong; it was really warm and had a salty quality that was similar to sweat in a way. It was distasteful overall, but Luke somehow loved the way Calum tasted.

The noir thrust his pelvic forward so his cock would go deeper into Luke's mouth and practically made the male gag. "Still a virgin here, Cal." Luke stated as he held down his tears.

"Oooh, then allow me to prepare you. You can get more practice at dick sucking in the future." Calum whispered, moving so Luke could go lay down. Calum then got off the bed to strip off the boxer briefs Luke was wearing and gave the blond a hungry look.

In Calum's thoughts, he guessed that it was no different going down on a girl. It's just that this girl was a guy and they had completely different yet sort of similar nether regions. So without further questioning, he grabbed both legs and pushed them apart.

"Here goes nothing." He says, knowing that Luke could hear everything perfectly fine. His face dived in and in seconds he was up close to Luke's entrance.

He gave a tentative lick and then screwed all logical thinking, continuing to smoother the other band member's hole with saliva and warmth. Luke couldn't necessary control his body, squirming and letting out loud moans as Calum continued to eat him out.

Every time the muscle twitched, Calum wanted to bite it and make Luke shriek. But that was just bad decorum. Instead he made a disgustingly loud slurping sound, and without even looking he knew it would embarrassed the adolescent.

"Stop that! I don't like the sound." Luke whined as he covered his face with his hands. Overtly red, he couldn't believe how hot the room was getting.

"Enjoy yourself, Luke." Was the only words Calum retorted before he made the same gross sound that made Luke shuddered.

Luke was so wet, so dirty; he was not prepared for this moment so spontaneously, but he savored every moment of it. But Calum was still full of surprises; the shorter member began to leave random hickeys around his thigh.

The enticing satisfaction Luke felt as Calum vacuumed a spot of his skin then released, giving it a sweet kiss afterwards like he was trying to be careful yet threatening. He marked Luke enough that it looked like something from a macabre movie.

The next spot that was given attention was Luke's erect cock, and Calum knew what to do with it. He began with a feeble touch around the slit and then caressed down the sides, sending shivers throughout Luke's body. However, being the teasing devil he is, Calum only left the rod there as he went back to Luke's hole.

Luke's nerves kept twitching as he felt a very sneaky and familiar tongue run around his sensitive hole, flicking at him, trying to invade his body. Once he finally relaxed, he gave it entrance because it was pointless to resist the pleasure by this point.

He could hear Calum chuckle at this motion, but made no comment. The New Zealand boy simply coated one finger in his spit and easily slipped it inside of Luke. At first, Luke felt violated, like his personal boundary was stepped over. But when an extra finger went in, Luke whimpered -which he never have done before. Something was burning internally, like his body just swallowed a rock on fire.

It was agonizing and painful, but subtly alluring and desirable. Luke wanted the prodding fingers to stop moving, so he squeezed them but they only pushed harder inside of him. The fire in his stomach began to dissipate and he was slowly feeling something enjoyable.

Then the worse part happened; Calum started to begin a rhythm, fingers pushing deep into regions Luke never thought would or could be touched. It got harder, more force added than the last, and it was sending Luke off his limit.

No longer in control of his body's movement- his muscles tensed, his back arched, and his legs wrapped around Calum's neck. "Hold still, Lukey. I'm trying to help loosen you up."

Luke wanted to whine but a whimper came out again, he was starting to feel more ashamed of himself by the second. He let his legs liberate the ex from his vice grip and relaxed again for himself to get fingered with the same force.

"You might feel a tad weird when I do this." Calum warned as he slipped his fingers out and replaced them with his two longest fingers. He plunged them deep into Luke's gap with such dexterity that Luke felt jealous of all the girls that got to experience this.

Although, Calum made a point because Luke was really feeling strange as the shape of the male's fingers were being remembered by his body. Following up, Calum widened his fingers apart and stretched Luke out. Without a warning about such a motion, Luke shouted his discomfort.

After a few scissoring gestures he stopped, and got up to some dark corner of the room before coming back with a condom. He opened the little packet and placed the rubber over himself. In a matter of seconds Calum was hovering over Luke, winking at the guitarist. "Ya ready?" He kindly inquired, the blond only nodded vigorously as his hands still covered his face.

Wasting no time, Calum penetrated Luke and it went in easily thanks to the preparations earlier. It still did make a wet sound that made Luke want to directly put himself in front of a running truck. It was just so gross and embarrassing to the band member still, he may not get used to it for a while.

Though, Luke was still grateful for Calum preparing him because when the noir entered him, he felt no pain but only a strong desire to have it slam into him harder.

Without verbally speaking the words, Luke just gestured it by clinging his arms and legs around Calum's waist and neck. And with that notion noticed, Calum smiled at the other before ramming with such might that Luke felt himself try to conform to the shape of the prodding cock.

He tighten around the manhood and held back any moans with his hands over his mouth. The bassist kept the grinding at a pace as he lightly moved Luke's hands away from his face and forced him to look directly at him in the eye.

A deep and mature shade of azure met his melted chocolate-like eyes and they ignited an old spark that died long ago. "I love you, Calum Hood." Luke spoke as he leaned closer to capture the other member's lips in an endearing and sentimental kiss.

Something within Calum snapped and his thrusts became more vigorous, more messy. They stayed adhesive to each other lips, but when Calum grind right into Luke's erogenous zone that was what let free the sounds stuck in Luke's mouth.

Each time his head poked at the sweet spot, Luke opened his mouth and moaned as loud as he possibly could. Calum gave his winning smile as he was tempted to shut the blond up, make he submit to his love and get back together.

Luke lifted his back off the bed a little when Calum rubbed against the excessively sensitive area again, and he began raspy pants for air. His cock moved in excitement and was already going to blow. Trying to prolong their moment together, Calum picked Luke up and saddled him on his lap, deepening his manhood further into Luke's prostate.

They remained in that position because Luke needed time to adjust. But while they waited, Luke kissed Calum again with much more desire and lust. The Australian softly bit the other's bottom lip and tugged, then proceeded to plaster his lips back on. Calum took a moment to analyze the taste of the lip piercing as his tongue explored the cavern.

Same metallic quality like blood, but it was more raw, more pure. His cock twitched in response and tickled Luke slightly. Going on long enough, Calum pounded into Luke with the same pace again, and Luke kept yelling the bassist's name until the house was practically echoing back.

"Fuck, please, I'm going to cum, Cal. Shit..." Luke bit onto Cal's shoulder, clawing his nails into the back of the noir. The blunt nails were deep into the other's skin that it left a red trail behind and it looked like a canvas being painted in smooth, red strokes.

In seconds Luke came between Calum's abs and his, coating them in spots of milky white substances. Luke didn't think it was possible, but he felt drunk. His head spun around and he was growing light-headed.

The noir took his dick out of the guitarist's ass and pulled off the rubber. Stroked his erection until he climaxed all over Luke's body and even parts of his face!

"Ew, gross. That's just nasty, dude," Luke said, with a smile still undeniably on his face. The two laughed a little, as they stayed in a short peaceful period of time.

"Uh, Lukey, you got some 'stuff' near your lips." Calum giggled at the sight, but stopped immediately once he saw Luke stuck out his tongue and wiped it away.

"Hey, it doesn't taste as bad as I thought it would be. Come here, Cal." Luke cooed, getting up and pulling Calum into a chaste kiss.

Calum wanted to say it was repugnant, but it felt undoubtedly amazing. It was weird for one man to taste his own semen from another man's lips and mouth, but it was between them, anyway. Not like anyone was going to know they had shared such a kiss.

When they separated, giving each other space, they glued their eyes on each other. "So, are we back together?" Calum sheepishly questioned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, why not? Let's go to sleep now, Cal." Luke grabbed the other band member and they both laid together, going under covers and then drifting into their dreams with smiles on their face.

* * *

"Oh fuck, Michael! Calum and Luke had sex on my bed!" Ashton shouted, waking the two members up.

"Really? They finally back together!?" Michael yelled back. It looked like Calum and Luke had some explaining to do, but they don't mind.

"Good morning, love." The couple said to each other in unison. For once, everything looked great for them and they were genuinely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay, happy endings and smut and fluff and stuff! Please don't leave anything unnecessary/rude, be thoughtful and respective.
> 
> I do have a tumblr you guys can follow if you feel like it, http://whoknewzeus.tumblr.com/ , and if you have an idea for my next story (I'll most likely do something about Cake, Cashton, Muke, etc.), I'll take requests if I feel up to it!
> 
> Thank you for reading this awfully long adventure of a story! See ya guys around, and have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
